


And Never Let Go

by razzrheaa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzrheaa/pseuds/razzrheaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry touches Draco it's out of pure need.  Just to be close and able to feel is all that matters.  To know that the man is not out there but in here, and all his, only his, is what drives Harry to push harder, pull closer, hold tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Never Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35989) by red_rahl. 



When Harry touches Draco it's out of pure need.  Just to be close and able to feel is all that matters.  To know that the man is not _out there_ but _in here_ , and all his, only his, is what drives Harry to push harder, pull closer, hold tighter.

It evolves like it always does: soft touches with fluttering hands turn desperate and hot.  Sweet kisses turn hungry and wet.  Harry pushes Draco against the wall, pressing tight against him.  Their groins rub together and they both gasp at the feel of it, the heat of it.

They land on the bed, bouncing slightly like children do, one after the other and Harry smiles at Draco's smile, half curled against his cheek.  Deft hands tug at fabric and nimble fingers undo everything that hold them together.  It all falls away.

Draco is nothing but pale moonlight stretched across Harry's bedsheets.  The Dark Mark is stark against Draco's alabaster skin, the snake's tongue writhing slowly on his forearm.  It makes Draco's skin raised red and ugly.  Harry covers it with his hand, not caring if Voldemort can feel him a million miles away.  It is safe here.  Harry keeps him safe.

They move together, breathe together.  

Harry's front is pressed against Draco's back.

He doesn't think that he can look at Draco tonight.  It hurts too much.  The raw open look Draco has when they're together like this tears at his heart.  Instead, he buries his face in Draco's neck and pushes against him.  He smells sweat and rain and the unmistakeable tang of grief.

"Harry, I need..."  Draco starts and pushes the round of his arse urgently against the cradle of Harry's pelvis.

"I know, I know," he says, and Harry Potter, oh-so generous, reaches around and takes hold of Draco's cock and strokes.

The blonde keens low in his throat, the sound brushing against the pillow.  Harry hears it and groans, squeezing tighter, moving faster.  

He nips at the smooth skin under Draco's hairline, the soft and secret spaces of him, salt and the sharp flavor of Draco's magic burning on his tongue.   _I'll protect you_ , he thinks.   _I won't let anyone fucking hurt you._

Draco sobs and it's a beautiful sound.  The man's hand flashes to Harry's hip, a Quiddich player's reflex, and grips hard at his flank, fingernails digging in sharply.  Idly, Harry thinks, he out to tell Draco to trim them.  They both have enough scars.

"I'm going to- Harry, Harry-"

"I know, I know," he says.  

Harry can feel it.  The way Draco's back tenses, and how he curls around Harry's arm, spastically, like being punched, twitching and fucking up into Harry's grip are all the imminent signs of Draco's orgasm.  Harry shoves his arm under Draco and curls it around his chest, hauling the man back up and against him, spearing Draco's body on his cock.  Draco cries out, a lovely wail and clenches all over: his small, fluttering hole, his hand around Harry's wrist, his teeth biting back a curse.  Harry holds Draco's hip and pins him to the mattress, fucking up into Draco, knee up and crooked under Draco's, holding his beautiful lover's legs open.  

Draco is so close that he can taste it.

Harry can come like this, just like this, rough and uneven thrust, even though it's uncomfortable.  It's the sounds that are urging him on.  Only he can do this, only he can make Draco moan and beg and cry.  

There is no one else.  

The possessive beast rises up in Harry and he bites down hard on Draco's shoulder, the meat of it, and Draco jerks, coming hard in Harry's hand, his cock hot and pulsing, and streaks his belly and chest.  Harry chases after Draco, trips and falls over that same cliff and falls headlong into his own climax.

They lie together, afterward, nuzzling and touching softly.  Harry's world is a blur without his glasses but that's alright.  He can see Draco's face, his quiet and contented face.  And that's all that matters.

"Harry, I..." Draco starts, lips pink and cheeks so red.

"I know, I know," he says.  

He brings Draco closer, tucking the man against him, long arms and legs wrapped around him.

And they sleep.


End file.
